


You came back

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Purgatory, Season 8, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets the girl after years and years of no telling his true feelings. </p><p>(2nd part of my previous work The Amulet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I can't really think about how the Amulet connects them. Maybe it's just a big coincidence that they both have the same amulet. Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Maybe I'll reward you readers some good ol' Dean smut. *winks*

**_Love?_ **

Love was the last thing you had in mind. Being a hunter wasn't easy. Scratches and bruises there while deaths and injuries here. Especially when you work closely with the Winchesters. After you lived with Bobby, you couldn't ignore the calls of the hunting life. About your ex, he lived with his woman and their child, years after you left him.

There was the time that you felt that you were in hell. (Figuratively) The Leviathans went on a rampage across the States and you weren't even sure if they reached the other parts of the world but the Winchesters managed to kill Dick. The head of all Leviathans. But it cost a life of a father figure and the only family you have. Bobby Singer died when he was shot in the head by Dick. Son of a Dick.

After Dean successfully killed Dick with the bone from a nun he was sucked somewhere with Cas. You and Sam were the only left after Crowley kidnapped Kevin. Crazy right?

Your life went tumbling down when you realized Dean was gone. You were hell not sure whether he's dead or not. You prayed every single night that he would be back. Prayed. You stopped praying after what happened to your family because you knew HE'S not listening but for Dean, you tried. No one answered your prayer. Sam went on the other side of the road. He moved on with a girl named Amelia. Even though he left you with no one by your side he still called to check up on you. You knew that he's tired of the hunting life but his brother was missing and he didn't even crack a bone to find him. All the time he just went and go sip the girl by his side. You have no one by your side. You searched for Kevin but for someone with nothing you can't do much until his calls stopped. It was one whole year of misery and loneliness.

One call changed it all.

Dean called using Sam's phone. You almost dropped your can of soda as you heard his gruff voice.

"Hey sweetheart, miss me?" The tone in his endearment to you made you sob like a baby. "D-Dean? Is that you?" You replied back, biting down your sobs.

"Is that how you greet?" You could tell from Dean's voice that he's fighting his tears back for you. "Hush, don't cry on me. Where are you now? We'll come and get you."

"I am in Sioux Falls. I am living with my friend right now."

"Okay, okay. Stop crying and pack your things. Tell your friend that I thank her for taking care of you. Wait for me, Y/n."

It seemed like an eternity before the boys knocked on the front door. Your friend was the one who answered and immediately called you. You rushed down to the front door and immediately hugged Dean. Dean hugged back and whispered the words you wanted him to say to you. "I missed you, babe." That's where you broke down and cried. Your friend smiled at Sam before muttering that she'll leave you and the boys for a second to get something to drink.

You looked up at Dean before giving him a kiss on his lips. But then you just remembered. You were 'just' friends. Do you kiss your friends on the lips? Do you? Of course not! So why would you kiss Dean?

You pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes while Sam looked back and forth between you and Dean. "I-I am so sorry. I didn't-" You didn't get to finish your sentence as Dean placed his lips back on yours again.

"Finally! Guys, It has been years before this!" Sam exclaimed behind Dean. Dean glanced heavily on his brother before Sam put up his hands in surrender.

"So what's the commotion?" Your friend, Alice, came back with four mugs of hot chocolate on a tray. Alice was kind to let you stay for a year and as a payment to her, you insisted on being the babysitter for her daughter while she's gone off to work. You smiled at Dean before walking towards your friend.

"Alice, this is Dean and that's Sam Winchester. Dean, Sammy, this is Alice, my childhood friend." You introduced them to each other formaly. Dean and Sam shook Alice's hand then took a seat at the couch. Dean looked so blissfully happy when Alice offered him a drink of hot cocoa. It was raining outside so Alice decided to prepare hot cocoa. How motherly.

"So you're the Winchesters that my friend here kept telling me about." Alice smiled, starting a friendly conversation.

"You told about us?" Sam asked. His tone was kinda worried but he didn't knew that...

"My dad's a hunter so don't worry about your secret." Alice replied for you. You smiled at her before nodding at Sam's direction. Sam looked more relaxed when Alice told that she knew about hunting. You can't help but notice Dean's stare at you. He was focused on you that when you called his name, he didn't respond. You tapped his hand on your knee and that's when he smiled.

"What?"

"You're dozing off." You muttered, clearly amused at his blushing face.

'Nothing. Can I talk to you for a sec? Just the two of us." He asked. You nodded at him before excusing yourself. Dean followed you out the backyard. The backyard was beautiful with all the flowers and stuff. For Dean, the garden looked like it came from a home magazine. Dean gazed at you with sincere adoration and love. You gazed back at him and saw that his green eyes were actually twinkling right in front of you.

"It's been so long. I really missed you, Y/n." Dean spoke softly. You really wondered where he'd gone to but asking him about it seems forward. "There is no second that I didn't think about you."

"Where have you been?" You finally asked. You felt out of place with his words. He was making you feel that he'd gone somewhere far. His gaze dropped and you could feel that he was defeated by exhaustion.

"Purgatory. I've been to Purgatory. Cas was left behind."

"Purgatory as in Purgatory? Monster heaven?" Dean nodded as a response. You gently took his face in your hands and pulled his face towards you. You placed your forehead on his.

"You're safe now. About Castiel, we'll get him out. You are a Winchester. You'll do anything for your family, right?"

"I love you." Dean replied. You weren't expecting him to say those three little words. He closed the distance between you by giving your lips a sweet kiss you deserved. He tasted like cocoa which he just drank a while ago. Your heart leapt a million times during your kiss but it won't stop even you pulled away from each other.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" You exclaimed before wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzled your face on his neck. The memories of your first encounter flooded back at you before all the other memories dance through your head. You crashed your lips on him again but this time it was filled with need and lust for each other. Dean's tongue dance its way in your mouth and gently massaged your own. A content hum was released from your mouth as Dean deepened the kiss. 

"Before you two got into a scandalous show here, we better get going. I hate to interrupt but the sun's going down." Sam's voice was clearly amused. 

"Sammy, have you ever heard about 'timing'?"

"When it comes to you. No." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's answer but you're definitely enjoying yourself at their company. Hey. You missed them. You entered the house with Dean at your tail. You hugged Alice before saying goodbye and told her to say 'goodbye and thank you' to Alissa and to Arnold for you. She nodded before swiftly hitting your rear.

"Take care, Y/n. Visit us soon." You smiled at her before nodding. Sam took your luggage by the front door and assisted you to the car. 

"Hey, baby. I missed you." You remarked as soon as you entered the beloved Impala. "Gosh I missed this." Sam entered the car while Baby roared into life. 

"Guys, we've got work to do." Dean remarked as he pushed on the gas pedal.

 _"Let's get back on the road."_   You added before Baby drove fast away from Alice's house. 


	2. Just You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smut with Dean. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Next week or this coming Saturday, I might post a Sam fic, so just check it up.

You were occupied with a book from the library. The Men of Letters sure were intelligent. They had a lot of books ranging from fiction to mythology to history books. The room you chose was perfect for your preference. Simple but it still need to look more 'yours'. Dean obviously like the bunker because it's the second time he's having a place that he could call 'home'. Though Sam was a bit different. You're propped up at the headboard of the bed, clearly relaxing. A knock came to your door and you immediately called out to the person. Dean's face was soon revealed as the door opened. His face was flushed though.

"Deano, what's wrong?" You asked, placing down the book you had in your hands and went to him. You cupped his face with your hands and repeated the question. Dean looked up and his eyes searched for something in your face. "Y/N..." he croaked.

"Yes?"

"Can we...?"

"'Can we' what?"

"Sammy's been asking me if we already did the thing but I said no and he was shocked. So he left to give us the bunker to ourselves." Dean's face flushed red as he remembered his exchange from his brother. "Look, I respect you, if you don't want to do it then I could leave you alone-"

"I want to do it." You cut him off and also catching him off guard. His eyes were wide at your statement and the shy Dean you saw a while ago was gone.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier." He wrapped his arms around your waist before one of his hands sneaked down to grab one ass cheek. He leaned closer before locking his lips with yours. His lips was soft, not to expect from a hunter but he did have soft ones. A satisfied moan came out from your mouth as Dean nipped your lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. He released your lips to lower his attention. He soon attacked your neck before nibbling on the flesh where your neck and jaw connects.

"D-Dean..." You sighed contentedly. Dean closed the door behind him before taking his flannel off. As he took off his shirt and flannel, he pushed you gently on the bed and hovered you immediately. You stripped off from your shirt and pajama short and they soon met the ground as you tossed them. You cupped Dean's face before placing your lips on his again. His kisses were addicting and sinful. You bet many girls already tasted his lips but you felt unique from how Dean kissed you. He continued stripping off his last bits of clothing and cared to removes yours teasingly slowly. His mouth dove back to yours before giving your collarbone an attention. Dean cupped your breasts before rubbing the hardened nipples with his thumbs.

"You're so damn beautiful." He breathed out. You locked eyes with him but you immediately closed it as soon as you felt his mouth on you. You threaded your fingers in his hair before pulling up. As you pulled him up you locked your legs around him before changing your position. His smug smirk appeared while observing you on top of him.

"I didn't know you're such a dom."

"Oh Dean...You knew nothing more about me." You winked at him before crashing your lips back on his. You bucked your hips forward and he let out a moan. You placed your hand on his chest while your other hand guided his shaft in you. You both let out a content hum as you got closer to each other.

"A moment, Dean. I n-need a moment." Your head fell forward as you tried to keep your body still. Dean was impatient though, but he gave you time. As soon as you felt you can move, you moved up before sinking back down. Dean closed his eyes at the feeling while you leaned your head back as you continued moving up and down. Dean grabbed hold on your hips and helped you set the perfect pace for the both you. His fingers digging harder on your skin when your insides clenched.

"God, babydoll, you're tight." He licked his lips. "But great..." he added. Dean maneuvered you both on your first position, with him being on top and you under him. You pulled him closer to you as he thrust deeper in you. Dean locked gazes with you before kissing your kiss-swollen lips. You moaned and sighed contentedly as the knot in your stomach tightened. Dean then languidly grind into you while having a battle with your lips.   
  
"Dean, deeper. I'm so close..." You breathed out. Dean did what you told and thrust deeper in you, making him press against your g-spot. Your legs tremble are your climax approaches. Dean kept thrusting deeper in your g-spot making it hard for you not to come. You clawed at his back, letting him know you liked what he did to you. 

"Come on, baby girl. Don't be shy. Look at me, I want to see you as you come," He slowed down but pushed deeper. "Y/N..." He moaned your name. You looked up at Dean, your brows knitted together, your mouth in an 'o' shape and your nails digging into his back.   
  
"Dean, D-Dean....I am so c-close." You moaned.  
  
"Come w-with me. Oh god, I love you." Dean's voice cracked by the over-whelming pleasure he was feeling.

"D-Dean, I love you too." You moaned back. With one last thrust you both welcomed the ecstasy you've been working for. Your muscles clenched tighter, making Dean groaned your name like a silent prayer. He laid down by your side before reaching over to cuddle you up. "That was great. You were great." Dean whispered in your ear before planting a kiss on your cheek. You faced him and cupped his face with your hands before giving his lips a passionate kiss. 

"Thank you Dean. I love you, I love you, I love you." You showered his face with kisses before mushing his face. He looked at you lovingly, memorizing every detail in your face. 

"I am so lucky to have you." He kissed your nose before your forehead. "Now sleep because I am not done with you yet." He whispered. An excited shiver traveled through your body. Your face flushed hot and you buried your face in his chest because of it

***

 

 

 

(Extra)

 

Sam entered the bunker and it was quiet. He expected noises from Dean's bedroom but they were none. He knew that he gave them enough time to do what they want while he's away. As he sat down on chair in the kitchen, his face reddened like a ripe tomato. 

"Oh Dean, please..." He heard you moaned. He felt disgusted as he heard what ruckus you and his brother were doing. 

"You want this? Beg for it. Beg, Y/n" Dean replied. Sam immediately went to the library and put on a headphones to prevent him of hearing the things you and Dean are currently occupied with. 

"Oh for God sake, DEAN KEEP IT DOWN!" Sam shouted before he played a song to overpower the lewd noises he shouldn't be hearing. 


End file.
